


Even in Another Universe

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [105]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Just Cause I Can, One Shot, fulfilled request, fuliflled prompt, i used the names from the latest x ray episode, lol, other members make cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Lee Wonhee and Yoo Kisoon are so in love, they’re pretty sure they’d be involved even on parallel universes… Too bad they can’t tell a soul without jeopardizing their idol careers.





	Even in Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: KiHo + genderbent AU + both are girl group members
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

“Unnie~!” Kisoon calls, running through the dorm on socked feet. She slides into the older’s bedroom, her sweat pants and shirt so baggy it looks like she’s swallowed by the clothes. Wonhee is lying on her bed, sitting demurely on top of the sheets as she reads. She’s been working on her Japanese a lot lately, her lips puckered in thought and a pencil shoved behind her ear, so it takes her a moment to fully pull herself from her studies to look up at her girlfriend.

When she does, a smile of pure love breaks out over her pretty features, and she coos.

“Kisoonnie~” she says, moving to put her books away. She opens her arms, and Kisoon giggles as she moves to sit in the older’s lap. “You look so cute when you wear my clothes,” Wonhee compliments, nuzzling her face into the crook of the younger’s neck. Kisoon laughs, tossing her long brownish/purple hair over her shoulder.

“Of course,” she says smugly, a playful light twinkling in her eyes. Wonhee chuckles, shaking her head as she just holds the smaller close in her muscly arms. “What did you want for dinner, unnie? The others are out at a movie, so it’s up to us.” Wonhee hums in faux thought before smirking.

“Ramyeon?” she suggests, earning an exasperated sigh from the other. Kisoon rolls her eyes and starts to squirm out of Wonhee’s grip.

“I should’ve known better than to ask you,” she grumbles. “You’d have us all eating ramyeon 24/7 if you could… Do you realize how unhealthy that is, unnie? Honestly, someone like you who spends so much time in the gym ought to care more about—”

“Okay, okay,” Wonhee interrupts, laughing good-naturedly. She pulls Kisoon close again, pouring adorably in apology. Kisoon seems entirely nonplussed by the expression, though she does brush back some stray locks of her love’s short hair.

“How about fried chicken, instead?” the older suggests, smiling knowingly. Kisoon perks up, nodding excitedly as she—successfully, this time—pulls out of Wonhee’s hold.

“Perfect!” Kisoon chirps, starting out of the room. Her chipper demeanor falls, however, when a chorus of boisterous voices suddenly sound from the living room. Kisoon purses her lips, crossing her arms in dismay as she makes her way there.

“You didn’t tell me it’d be scary!!” Jooran whines, pouting her plump lips slathered with red lipstick. Minok snickers darkly, running her thin fingers through her blonde page-boy cut as a wicked light overtakes her eyes.

“And miss out on the fun of you figuring it out? No thanks.” She shakes her head with another chuckle as she glances towards a very disgruntled-looking Kisoon. She barks out a raspy laugh at her same-aged friend’s appearance. “Don’t worry, we’re not sticking around,” she says. “Joorannie just threw a fit when she found out we were seeing a horror movie, so we’re regrouping. We won’t get in the way of your date night.”

“You better not,” Kisoon tells her, pointing a threatening index finger in her direction before stomping out of the room. Minok is sure that was supposed to be scary, but with Kisoon practically drowning in clothes like she was, it was just cute.

Kisoon returns to Wonhee’s room, poking her head in and looking a bit frazzled.

“Get dressed, we’re leaving now,” she instructs. “I don’t care what Minok says, they’re probably going to be around for a while…” Wonhee laughs airily, nodding obediently as she gets off her bed.

Kisoon sighs heavily as she returns to her own quest for a change of clothes. While she’s incredibly thankful for the opportunity to live out her dream as an idol, sometimes it just doesn’t compare to the thought of a life with Wonhee uninterrupted by their other group members.

But, then again, she knows she’d have never even met the older without debuting in the first place, so… she’s willing to take the good with the bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: KiHo + genderbent AU + both are girl group members
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
